the_dark_shadowfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Forbidden Shadow/English
Shintaro Hanae (most named by his contacts as Forbidden Shadow and as himself by Duo Lon) is an "no original and re-created" fictionally character that appears in the fanfic of The King of Fighters,' The Dark Shadow'. Is a boy aparently normal, but he's not absolutely. Instead of a human "with some only sad past", is the main character of the fanfic and the secondary character of KOF ''"Duo Lon". Because he was created from Duo Lon, his voice is made by Tsunehito Maruo. History 'Final Shadow, his biologic father, dies when Shintaro and '''his brother were not born yet, but before he died, he gave his powers to Hanae-kun. This, instead at everybody thoughs, wasn't a bad action, nope: Shintaro was needing these powers to be free, and for finally end the curse of the Forbidden World. The girl of Final Shadow, needing to do something to save her boys, has no other choise: She wear the twins to the Real World, but the pain when she do that was mortal and she dies for protect the brothers. He was tortured physically and mentally by his adoptive family from the time he was eight to fourteen years old, and they made that cuting-off some parts of the boy when seing how he was regenerating inmediately by the powers of a curse. The pain of this tortures was so much for the poor child, and the result of this is a sad and suicidal boy (this will become the "parasite" of him in the rest of his life). Since Duo Lon had supernatural powers (which they thought only a demon could possess), they treated him as if he were the Devil himself. When the adolescent finally understands how he can survive with that pain Duo Lon decides to take his own life, but that was imposible 'cause Shintaro is immortal (trying to cut all his body and many things in the impossible attempt of suicide act, he was suffering more than he can soport). When they do this with Duo Lon, the boy stands to invoke some "blue shadows" (or "blue aura") with no consentiment that is following he everywhere (also known in Fighter Factory in the name of After Image). His family, formed in his house by his two parents and his four brothers, he really hated such an aberration, they were too normal people to have to tolerate a ghost child. They wanted to take him to an orphanage but they were not able to, because the boy knew them well at six and they even believed that he was going to curse everyone around him. He cut his arms, tried to hang himself, tried to throw himself from high heights, and only managed to cut himself to regenerate without wanting to. When he tried another way, something always made him back down, Duo could never even do that. His family, being so miserable, even mocked Shintaro by telling him that he did not even kill himself, because Duo Lon had not tried two or three times, there were many more opportunities. Even if they hated him, Shintaro never held his powers against anyone. As they had to keep an eye on him, he almost did not talk to the others, he only knew the surroundings and things like that. It would seem that, in reality, his half-sister younger Xiao Lon (only sister among the four boys), was the only one different from the others and their parents. The girl was born with a strange appearance and nobody knew why, but her hair was white, green and red (just like the real one). At school, everyone made fun of that. As innocence popped the heart of Duo Lon, it helped her overcome her sorrows, even came to mourn with her when he hugged her, but the girl, absorbed in following the words of her parents, she continued to hate him, she even abused him even more when they were fourteen. Xiao Lon, when they were this age, after re-damaging him physically decided to use the technique of playing with his feelings, although it was not enough to do this so she came to unleash her desires for more, coming to sexually abuse him. Shintaro, really, was too submissive, compressive and handsome, that's why Xiao feels so much attracted to him (even when she knows that these actions was so much incest, she also wanted to get, by this repugnant act, pregnant with her brother but that was impossible because Duo Lon is asexual). Without understanding (by his innocent personality's fault) this act and unable to bear it anymore, Shintaro is finally attacked by his evil side. Even when he knew they were his family, the adolescent took the hasty decision of "-'IF I DO NOT GO, ''YOU GO!'-". His appearance took an exaggerated change, even his hair turned blue. 'Ron, his adoptive father, tried to kill him in a vain attempt. In effectiveness, Shintaro murdered his family, letting only his sister escape. With his hands full this time of other people's blood, he could not contain the inocence ('''madness), the deceit (desire), the sadness (fury) and the curse (Ikigai) that enveloped him, thus creating what is known as "His Alter-Ego". Releasing the same, his innocence disappeared at times, this meant Duo Lon could commit suicide this time, but someone named Saichi said to be his friend, making him go into hysteria and in a comatose state until finally make him fall into a coma. After spending seven months in a coma, the teenager was finally able to wake up. He escaped from the hospital in search of his family, because he does not remember what happened with clarity... So much is his innocence... he just wants to be with them to see them happy... They told him that they felt happy when torturing him, and as that he just wanted everyone to smile, he let himself be mistreated. On his birthday he began to train his powers. He walked away from everyone and left by his side totally alone, abandoning the search for his family when he heard that something inside told him that he should not know anything. Two... three years... The Forbidden Smiles |-|First stage= Now, at seventeen, he has totally changed. He regained his memory little by little and his suicidal instincts are still standing. He is a sad and crying young man all the time, but every time someone can see him, he never lacks his smile or his gaze with hatred. His tragic past is after him and he can not help but suffer for it. At least, a good thing could have; He ventured psychically to another universe, in which he was thrilled by the world tournaments of The King of Fighters. Guided by his instincts after learning that he was not the only one with supernatural powers, he managed to participate in one of those tournaments and, without even him expecting it, he won it with a mysterious boy named Chris. Both got along well, and since none had companions, they joined to complete it. It was his first friend, although after finishing winning, Chris disallows his memories to Duo Lon, which makes him forget... Another one left in the past... After spending time, the boy, who was nicknamed Forbidden Shadow, began to psychologically uncontrolled by emotion and teleported from one universe to another only by the tournaments of The King of Fighters. He felt something for the first time enter his heart, and it was happiness. He won each of them, with the exception of the sixth, which was won by a very elegant gentleman named Gustab Munchausen, and he left Forbidden Shadow in a coma for a few days (Gustab, with his threads, cuts everywhere Shintaro, that's why the reason of he lost). It is strange that from one moment to the next, he begins to feel that he must win in the tournaments, do not do it just by wanting to do it , as if something depended on that, and it is clearly that Orochi and Mizuchi are manipulating him to give more and more power, because in that way they can attract it more easily. He ran into a boy next to an unknown girl with powers, without hesitation he invited them to join him, coincidentally because they talked about their teacher having died and that they wanted to have another team in their place. The boy accepted and the girl could not. Thus, the Stray Darkness in Their Nightmares team was founded. It only took a while for Forbidden Shadow to remember who that stranger was, and that it was Chris. After a long time, finally someone wanted to join their team, a teenager named Nagase and she, by bringing others to it, was praised by Forbidden Shadow, although she had to leave the team due to personal problems. |-|Second stage= In this actuality, Forbidden Shadow, seeing that someone kidnapped his companions, finally began to lose control. Chris was tortured by the God of Threads, Gustab Munchausen, his companions disappeared for some reason, and the girl who refused to join the team (called Ice Crimson) was kidnapped by the well-known NESTS. Shintaro stayed in only one universe to look for them for a while until, blinded by the darkness, he was again vulnerable and tried to commit suicide again, only to have him retract this time, telling himself that someone needs help, so Duo Lon was still looking for them, only he is not the same anymore. This lasted a long time, but it did not come to anything. Guided by the evil, he went for a final time to a tournament of The King of Fighters in the form of a "goodbye", in which he realized that he was not the one who was "inside himself", as if someone was controlling it at ease. Thus, the end to his immortality was unleashed: A certain Saiki ran into him in the final fight, but he stole Shintaro's powers and many basic skills for a living being, leaving him useless and unable to survive, although Forbidden Shadow had finally found his reason to live, or his "Ikigai", as it known in Japanese (save his unique family). It has been like this for a year, touching death more and more in search of love. Although he is almost dead, he is carrying out his main objective, which no one but him knows: He is a villain who is stealing Orochi's coveted power. As he begins to take it off, the God begins to lose little by little the ligatures with the cursed seal to finally free himself. Someone, unwittingly, let him know many strange things, and that's how Shintaro found out that what Xiao Lon did to him as a child was too disgusting. Everyone tries to assassinate Duo Lon, but he has been kidnapped while he is unconscious by his sister Xiao Lon who, regretting everything she did as a child now that she's matured, can not find a better way to help him than to avoid being killed. |-|Third stage= Totally useless physically and mentally, he is idealizing ways to wake up from his nightmare. When he learned about his Final Shadow ancestor thanks to Saiki's words, he begins to understand many things, although he refuses to believe that he must kill others so Orochi and Mizuchi will find peace. In what happens, his sister keeps him alive but Forbidden Shadow refuses to trust her for the traumas of his childhood. Meanwhile, the developed girl (now both physically and mentally), tries to keep it one day under the caution of Gustab Munchausen, believing that it was trustworthy... Things did not turn out so well since The God of the Strings basically saw this as the only opportunity; It took the soul of the demon inside Duo Lon, killing Forbidden Shadow, in order to use it against Magaki and Saiki. |-|Fourth stage= When he still dead, the curse of the Nightmare World continues affecting his soul. Even when he cannot feel anything ('cause is dead) the darkness of the aura of Shintaro avoids to be free, trying to possed the body of Saiki. Nightmare Chris, envolved in the hysteria that makes he suffer, stays in the Contra-Universe with his student Hanae-kun (knowing that Shintaro is not alive) waiting for the day that he wake up (he's crazy). Is strange for the lovely boy that Duo stays warmness like a alive human, how can Shintaro keep like this if he's dead for weeks???!!! Nightmare Chris tries to get him back to life with his nightmare powers, but that was impossible 'cause he needs to stay calm for do. One by one of the things that Chris loves was dying... He don't want to lose his student and master (maybe, his only friend) too... The last known act of Forbidden Shadow was an illusion: He was hugging a boy smiling and singing to him (in third persson) "-''Shintaro'' is happy, he wanted to you to be free. Someone loves you, don't forget.-". The one that "loves him" is decition of fans of the fanfic (that can be what you want, there in the Mainpage is the poll of the characters that can be). His friend, one day, has no other choice and he finally leave Hanae-kun, but he has no heart to bury he. When he do that, the NESTS finds Forbidden Shadow and they kidnapped him. His ADN was extracted by some professional members of the secret organization and it was used to bring life to an "unexpected" projects. With this action, a guy so much similar to Shintaro comes again to life, Psyqhical. After that, other project was finally finished, Lodiac, and when they has finished these actions, they stays with the rest of his ADN and that was the end of him (in summary, he's a forbidden font of power, and everybody wants to steal his escence). The Dark Shadow |-|Second stage= It appears in The Dark Shadow to help the members, so to speak it was "a temporary paradox" since time is badly controlled (because The Dark Shadow existed a year before, in another universe, Stray Darkness in Their Nightmares was founded). The real Forbidden Shadow can no longer remember this clearly due to what happened in the third stage of The Forbidden Smiles, but he entered the team with the false nickname of "Saichi" and then return to his reality. Actuality He wants his wishes for peace to be fulfilled by the Chaos God called Saiki. Personality Duo Lon is a gentle and tender boy who can cry, blush and laugh about everything. He shows himself to be a very serious character and until he takes everyone as a hindrance, but nobody knows that his innocence as a child continues to populate his heart. Shintaro is too shy, he usually blushes when talking to any stranger and that is why many people leave him. Duo is forced to be serious. He likes to give hugs even if nobody embraces him, especially caress the hair of his friends. It would seem that it is something loose for sports, it is more than just having fights. Shintaro usually writes stories similar to his. Relations * Xiao Lon (adoptive half-sister): This girl loved him since they were little. Something inside her said that she wasn't his real sister, she loved him and not as a brother, although apparently these feelings are not mutual between the two (it will be confirmed in the future if Duo Lon loves her or not, there would even be possibility of to form a family if he finds his sexuality if you want). * Chris Tomori (best friend): "-''I can notice that hatred grows close to you, hatred leads to loneliness, loneliness to repentance, repentance marks an end.''-". Their friendship was so sad because between are so much similar. The most important treasure of Shintaro is Nightmare Chris. * Ice Crimson (possible friend): Sometimes seems to be attracted to her, coincidentally because he likes that she looks like emo, but the girl disappears from one day to the next without explaining why. * Saiki (familiar): They know when Forbidden Shadow accesses the KOF multiversal tournaments, and apparently the conversation did not go so well since Saiki snatched almost all his powers, that's why Duo Lon went into a too strange state when Xiao Lon found him (insensitive, without reflexes). This boy says all the truth to Shintaro Hanae, and that's why Duo Lon finally can finally understand everything. * Orochi (main mission): In which Forbidden Shadow felt that something was not going well, he learned that he needed to carry the power of this God thanks to the words of a guy named Magaki, therefore he decides to steal them. This lasts until Saiki snatches the skills from both of them. Nicknames * Shintaro-san (used by Ice, Xiao and Shiro). * Hanae-kun (used by Chris). * The freaky one (used by Gustab, Nagase and Ron). * Another newbie (used by Magaki, Saiki, Orochi, Mizuchi, Ash, Unknown, Apollo and himself). * The most awful insect (used by Aiko and Igniz). * Fobridden, Fordibben, Forbiden, Forbbiden, Forddiben, Shawod, Shdaow, Shadwo (fails used by some contacts of Kurobi). Fighting style and skills It occupies a style similar to the original Duo Lon of The King of Fighters. His skills are: Necromancy. He has control over things related to death. * Tama no Arashi. Just like the original Duo, he can invoke souls that revolve around him. * Summon Spirit. Psychology. It occupies various attacks created by his mind of many types for various purposes. * Darkness. If a shadow follows him, he can use it without problems. * Fading. * Cursed Powers. * Brightness. It can attract lights to damage the opponent, something similar to what Orochi does, no matter how dark Duo Lon's powers are. * Telekinesis. * Velocity. * Slight Multiversal Control. Although he does not know it, Shintaro can control the time of the universes since he is a forbidden character. * Electrokinesis. It can electrify the opponent, but he's afraid to occupy this ability. * Lightning bolts. * Shaki Juuryuu. * Hike Hyaku. He can be translocated from one place to another nearby at high speed. Curiosities |-|Content= * It has similarities with Psyqhical. * His voice comes from Duo Lon by KOF XI and KOF XIII, along with only one voice audio from Lodiac. * When he loses looking up, his hair comes loose and turns white. * In one of his normal Winposes, he can be seen crying blood briefly. * If he wins himself, Shintaro will blush and lock himself to speak, even if he defeats Lodiac or Wind. * In his suicide attack, two of his other "I" (Invocation Shadow and innocent Saichi) appears. * When he is about to commit suicide, his eyes become light blue. * If you let him stand for a second, Duo Lon will attack himself psychologically by throwing a light on the enemy. * It has two styles. In the first, he will possess all his abilities, but in the second, almost none. * Forbidden Shadow seems to have a romantic interest in Wind, since in another universe she knows him (it's just an illusion, because he does not like anyone). * Ron knew perfectly well that it was normal for Duo Lon to have powers, since he was a NESTS. * His ninth palette contains the colors of the original Lodiac palette. * If Shintaro have Alucard as the first enemy of the game Castlevania Symphony of the Night, Forbidden Shadow will have to present fleetingly the dress of that enemy and not his own. Exactly eighteen hundredths this illusion lasts. * Despite possessing the stolen power of Orochi, in very few attacks Duo Lon uses it (temporarily, only these powers are manifested in a total of two movements). * He's the unique character edited (or created) by Kurobi that it be exposed to other fisical abuses. * The AfterImage states Shintaro had as a child are the following: |-|For retailers= The differences Shintaro have with the original Duo Lon are the following: * He has black hair, not brown. * When is fighting, this one takes gloves. * He did not have nine brothers, but seven and of them he only knew four. * His hands are much more delicate. * Shintaro is four years younger than him, although he has his appearance. * Its overcoat is black, it does not have dragons, the violet details go to white and the back part of it is red, not golden. * It has more abilities, although this one does not have all of the original Duo Lon. * He isn't a Hizoku murderer, nor does he belong to the clan since he renounced it. * He's adopted, tortured and abused by his family. Quotes |-|Actually= * "Finally... i'm... winner..." * "That wasn't your full power, don't you?" * "You're strongest, i don't know how i won." * "... Forgive me..." * "If you think that i'm evil, please, forgive me... I've never want to be like this." * "This is not the real me..." * "I'm sorry for take away your precious time." |-|Originals= * "Finally... i'm... winner..." * "That wasn't your full power, don't you?" * "You're strongest, i don't know how i won." * "... Forgive me..." * "If you think that i'm evil, please, forgive me... I've never want to be like this." * "This is not the real me..." * "Just, ignore me... please..." * "Death? It sounds like the creepy and beauty one." * "'S' of 'Sorrow', 'Sai'*... and 'Suicidal'..." * "I'm sorry for take away your precious time." * "Maybe crying gives you one chance to forget some things of past... Maybe..." * "It's Ok if you hate me. I hate me too..." * "How can i forget that i hate me?" * "Can you tell me how to commit suicide?" * "I'm pathetic, that's why everyone hates me, i finally understand..." |-|About the removed content= Many of them are removed in the last uptaded file, because it is somewhat depressive content for a game suitable for almost all public. It is better to hide the suicidal side of the character, because in that way possible problems are saved. Note: The word "'Sai'" means "'Final'", in japanese. Sentences (in the history) |-|Original= * "それ が僕のせい。" * "'世界' の。。。 ? その こと は 意味 を なくしました。。。" * "きれいな した。" * "ほんと に 僕 は とても バカだった、 ごめん な。" |-|Romanji= * "Sore ga boku no sei." * "'Sekai' no... ? Sono koto wa imi wo nakushimashita..." * "Kireina shita." * "Hontou ni boku wa totemo bakadatta, gomen na." |-|The most accurate translation= * "This was my fault." * "The 'World'... lost its meaning..." * "That was beautiful." * "I really have been very stupid, sorry." |-|Used when...= * Farewell for the last time Chris (1) * It is blamed for not harming others (2, 4) * He regrets (3) Move List # x = N, strong punch. # a = N, light kick. # z = B, avoid. # c = N, y+b. # s = B, taunt. # z = B, recovery. # /$s+/$c+/$z = B, power charge. # ~F,D,DF,a - ~F,D,DF,b = S, teleport. # ~D,DF,F,x = S, Shaki Juuryuu. # ~D,DF,F,y = S, similar to Black of Orochi. # ~D,DF,F,z = S, reversion - life charger. # ~D,DB,B,a - ~D,DB,B,b = S, inverted lights. # ~B,F,x = S, slight dark cell. (new) # ~D,DB,B,DB,D,DF,F,x - ~D,DB,B,DB,D,DF,F,y = H, soon deactivated. # ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,a - ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,b = H. (i don't know how to translate this, help :( ) # ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,x - ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,y = H, Tama no Arashi, original of Forbidden Shadow. # ~D,DB,B,D,DB,B,x - ~D,DB,B,D,DB,B,y = H, Tama no Arashi. # ~D,DB,B,D,DB,B,c - ~F,DF,D,DB,B,F,DF,D,DB,B,c = E, soon deactivated. # ~D,F,D,B,a+b = E, one of Orochi's powers. (new) # ~D,DF,F,s = E, suicidal attack. Data: B''' = "Basic" - '''N = "Normal" - S''' = "Super" - '''H = "Hyper" - E = "Extintion". Sprites 1.gif|anim standing (second style) = 1 11.gif|anim crouch = 11 100.gif|anim running foward = 100 && 101 (stop running) 192.gif|anim intro two = 192 7810.gif|anim hyper two = 2201 (intermediate) 0.png|characters that are perceived only when he is committing suicide = anim 40403 && 40402 Nuevo e.png|variant Doble personalidad.png|choosed in Matter M.U.G.E.N Forbidden Shadow XIII representación.png|KOF XIII representation Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes menores de edad Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Emo Categoría:Luchador Categoría:Personalidades divididas Categoría:Char Categoría:Poderes sobrenaturales Categoría:Antagonistas